


韦斯莱家的周末03

by Rosslyn_Sirry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosslyn_Sirry/pseuds/Rosslyn_Sirry





	韦斯莱家的周末03

“泰迪说这个圣诞休假他想和我们一起出去。我准备带他去美国一趟。”西里斯还在浴室里刮胡子的时候就听见了哈利从卧室里传出来的声音。他的手顿了一下，没有回答。过了几分钟后，他听到拖鞋趿拉在地板上的吧嗒吧嗒的声音传了出来。西里斯无动于衷地等着哈利走到了他的背后，然后伸出手环在他的腰上，脖颈间传来他年轻的小男孩温热的气息，和他身上的古龙水香味一模一样，那让他忍不住深深吸了一口气：“你怎么想？”  
“你们不是已经决定好了吗？那还问我干什么？”西里斯有点生硬地说。“我去不了，刚好只能你带他出去。那小东西打得不就是这个主意？”  
“西里斯，”哈利的声音带上了笑意。在共同生活了几年后，他太了解被他抱着的男人现在正在发什么脾气：“别总和十一岁的孩子置气。你的年龄都可以做他祖父了，总不可能还吃他的醋吧？”  
“这和吃醋一点儿关系都没有，哈利。”西里斯不高兴地说。他拉着哈利放在他胯间的手，爱抚着他的手指，“这纯粹是……”  
“你要是想的话，完全可以动用你之前几年攒下来的假期的。”哈利提议道，“这个假期我们一起出去。我们很久没有一起旅行了，不是吗？”  
顿了顿，他又补充道。“还是你不想去美国？其实去哪我都无所谓，只要是和你们一起。”  
“我也无所谓，”西里斯耸了耸肩：“虽然我有很多想带你去的地方，但前提是只有我和你，不带着另一个小拖油瓶。”  
他听见哈利在他身后叹了口气。当西里斯想要转过身去，即使他仍然没想好脑中要对哈利说的话时，他忽然僵硬了——因为他感觉到男孩温热的呼吸擦过他的肩膀。他的嘴唇轻轻地刷过他的肩膀，带起那里的皮肤一阵轻微的颤栗。  
而西里斯很显然明白他是故意的。  
哈利柔软而温暖的手挑开他的睡裤钻了进去。他没有阻止，而是偏过头，将脑袋微微低下，以迎合年轻男人像玫瑰花一样绽放着微微上翘、主动前来吻他的嘴唇。两个人默契地在一个蜻蜓点水般的吻里一触即分。西里斯闭上眼睛，他感觉到哈利的嘴唇柔软湿润，而他的很干。  
而他在刚刚离开他嘴唇的时候就开始怀念那甜蜜湿润的味道。于是他们又吻了一次。这次的时间比上一次要长。  
一吻终了之后，西里斯的呼吸声明显变得粗重。当他张开嘴时，那声音沙哑得就像他早上刚刚起来的时候一样：“哈利……”他注视着那男孩含着笑意的绿莹莹的眼睛，感觉喉咙发紧。“说不过就打算贿赂我？”他压低声音笑道。  
“这样算吗？”哈利在刚刚的吻里被他掠夺得气息不稳，他带着狡黠的微笑看着他，眼睛里因为蒙上一层水汽变得有些茫然。他的手指灵巧地触碰到西里斯被包裹在一层薄薄的睡裤下发烫的肉体。被他握在手中的阴茎已经兴奋到在微微跳动了，炽热的温度让他觉得自己的掌心好像要被烫伤似的。他用手温柔的，以他所了解的西里斯喜欢的节奏爱抚着他。而西里斯也的确很吃他这一套。他粗喘着将一只手绕到哈利身后去摸到他在过长的睡衣下摆下被遮过大半个的臀。像是握住一团面团似的将它攥在手里揉捏。  
“嗯哼。”哈利将脸贴在了西里斯的脖颈上，他发出一声难耐的鼻音。身体自发地扭动着紧贴着西里斯的身体。“那里不行，我今天还要上班。”  
“只有你的手可不行，哈利。”西里斯吻住他的嘴，节奏变得比刚才粗暴剧烈。搅动的他们纠缠在一起的唇舌发出响亮淫靡的水声。把哈利的声音都吞入腹里。他的手意有所指地爱抚着他臀间美妙的凹陷，声音沙哑粗重：“只这样做我可出不来。”  
哈利爱抚着他阴茎的手忽然停在了顶端。他将头从西里斯的肩膀上抬起来，近乎是无辜地冲他眨了眨眼睛。  
“操，哈利。”  
西里斯深吸了一口气。他爱抚着哈利的头发，不停地将那些纠缠在他手指上汗湿的乱发抚平。手指上的茧轻轻滑过哈利被他的老二塞满，甚至在脸颊上顶出明显隆起的嘴。他年轻的小情人用膝盖支撑着自己在地板上向前滑了几步，他更靠近西里斯，然后慢慢地继续将他的勃起含进嘴里。  
当他的鼻尖轻轻碰触到西里斯胯间气味浓郁的毛发时，站着的男人几乎能感觉到他的老二已经顶上了他柔软的喉咙。哈利尽可能地张开嘴，但是那尺寸惊人的阴茎还是给了他过大压力，让他几乎忍不住自己的呜咽声。  
哈利挺直腰背，这样才能让他在保持跪姿的时候足够够得到西里斯的位置。他谨慎而灵巧地用舌头挑逗着他身上敏感的皮肤，舌尖在滑过正渗出带着咸味的前液的马眼时短暂地停留，然后颇有技巧地挑逗着那个小孔。西里斯抓在他头发上忽然收紧的手指让他立刻分辨出他所做的是正确的——男人倒吸了一口气，他听见他似乎含糊地骂了句‘操’，那火热的声音像流动的岩浆一样敲打在哈利的脊背上。他感觉到自己神经末梢都因为这声压抑不住的呻吟被燃烧成了灰烬，酥麻的电流一路顺着小腹向上，直激入他的大脑。  
当他嘴里含着的阴茎勃动着在他的唇舌间开始抖落精液时，西里斯忽然抽了出去。还没等哈利来得及合上嘴，他感觉到温热的液体溅到了他的脸上，促使他本能地立刻闭上眼睛。  
时间像是只过去短短几十秒，但是精液不停被喷溅到脸上的难耐感觉将短暂的时间无限延长。当哈利忍不住再次睁开眼睛的时候，他看到白色的粘稠浊液从自己眼前过长的黑色刘海上滴落下来。而西里斯餍足地靠在墙上看着他，用那种着了魔一样的眼神注视着跪在地上，汗湿的乱糟糟的黑发凌乱地贴在脸上的哈利。那双标志性的绿莹莹的眼睛因为刚刚的窒息还有些发红，眼角泪光攒动。那张年轻美丽的瘦削面容上沾染的都是他刚刚射上去的精液。不用凑过去他都能嗅到哈利身上正从里到外地散发出他的味道。  
西里斯慵懒地调整了一下自己的姿势。他惬意地用一只手仍然握在自己刚刚发泄过后还没有完全疲软下来的阴茎上，拇指不断揉搓着，涨红的顶端还拉出一条细长的丝。  
跪坐着的哈利不用看都知道那淫靡的白丝另一端连在哪边。他用手指刮了一下从脸颊上流下来的精液，在刚送到唇边的时候忽然停住，然后抬起头，几乎有点孩子气地问道：“所以只要这样我们就算是达成共识了？”  
西里斯不可置否地耸了耸肩，松开了手。“我一开始也没坚持不请假，”他说。同时将两条手臂抱在胸前，欣赏跪在地上的年轻傲罗头子顺从地将手指上的精液舔食干净的样子。  
“只不过刚刚你主动地想要贿赂我，既然是这样——那我干嘛要拒绝呢，哈利？  
*

隔天午后，西里斯翘着脚靠在自己的座位上。他桌子上摆着好几张剪报和旅游杂志。路过的金斯莱手里端了一杯热咖啡，当他看到西里斯的桌子上都摆着什么的时候，他惊的险些脚下一滑。

噩梦里他都没想过他会在西里斯的手上看到什么‘七日游美国观光计划’，‘自由女神像’；密西西比河三日游’‘好莱坞幻影天堂’一类的宣传册子。

“别那么吃惊，”西里斯慵懒地说。同时他打了个哈欠，“这回他打定主意要带着个孩子一起跑，所以我总不能选我和哈利之前经常去的那些地方。况且就算我乐意这么干，哈利也会把我提的建议全都否决掉。他当了头儿之后脾气可是越来越大了。”

“你什么时候会考虑这种事情了？”金斯莱不无惊讶地说，“说真的，西里斯。其实你在准备逃班之前居然还和我打了个招呼，我已经觉得很诧异了。更别说现在除了哈利之外你还会考虑其他人的感受了。”

“在他十五岁，”西里斯耸了耸肩，“一个能让我名正言顺地把他踢出去的年龄之前，我不得不这么干。要是早知道哈利这么疼爱小男孩，我当初应该越过他把这麻烦事接下来的。”他顿了顿，感慨道：“而且我得说我想称赞他——当初为了工作拒绝一入职就开始备孕——这到底是他妈什么样目光长远的真知灼见啊。现在就算梅林掉下来一个狗崽子给我我都不想要了。”

“你这倒是提醒了我。”金斯莱忍不住吃吃地笑：“现在他不在这儿，你真要和我抱怨最近哈利是因为当上了司长之后脾气见长，还是——”他故意压低声音说：“……还是某些不方便的透露的原因？”

“我那是正常的员工假期，先生。”西里斯懒洋洋地回答道，他比了个粗鲁的手势。“以及正常的员工隐私。太过好奇跟你没关系的事儿没有好处。”

“我只是以为能提前知道好消息。”金斯莱笑道。他看了一眼时间：“对了，还有五分钟午休结束了，你去哈利的办公室一趟吧。他今天可能要提前回去。”

“怎么了？”后者抬了下眼皮。

“他在今天的任务里遇到点儿小麻烦。”金斯莱说，“我从执行司那边过来的时候听到他们说的，问题不算大。但是我们想他还是先回去休息比较好。当然，这儿只有你能劝服他这么做了。”

“他受伤了？”西里斯敏锐地追问道。身体自发地从转椅上直了起来。

“不，不算……受伤。”金斯莱含糊其辞地说，“总之，当你见到他的时候你或许就明白了。”

*

在西里斯见到哈利的五分钟内，他迅速领悟了金斯莱所说的‘见到他你就明白了’是什么意思。

当他进入傲罗司长的办公室看到哈利的时候，起先，他一时间还有点拿不定主意。因为面前哈利靠在自己的办公椅上，仰着头，眼睛看着自己的头顶，像是正在出神的思考。而他迅速扫视了他全身上下，确认就连一个水果刀划出来的伤口都没看到。但是这反而让他觉得更疑惑了。

西里斯反手关上门。他相信自己马上就能得到答案，并朝哈利走了过去。

门响的声音明显扯回了那个正在发呆的年轻男人的思绪。哈利摸到手边的眼镜戴上，然后他眯着眼睛打量朝他走过来的西里斯。在后者还没来得及开口询问什么之前，他先打了个招呼。

“嗨，”哈利神色轻松，自然地说，“虐待儿童的混蛋。”

 

“你肯定是故意把西里斯支过去的吧？”

办公室外，罗恩一边往嘴里放小饼干一边看着坐在他对面，笑的令人有点发毛的金斯莱，椅子上的屁股从刚刚开始就坐不安稳。他看了一眼墙壁上的时钟：“……他们已经鉴定过了，那个意外打翻的吐真剂里掺了些弗伯洛毛虫的汁液，所以大概两个小时以后也就失效了。而且因为配方不纯，”他试探地说，“会有点……迷幻剂的效果。一开始不是说好等哈利的药效过去再告诉他这个消息的吗？”

“我只是帮他找点事做。”金斯莱耸了耸肩，他呷了一口已经变得温热的咖啡，“……要不然，他也是百无聊赖到在自己的办公椅子上看旅游杂志。”

“你发誓这没有因为他马上就能名正言顺地和哈利去度假了，而你得在这儿值班足足三个星期，就因为人手不够的原因？”罗恩怀疑地问。

金斯莱不可置否。

办公室内。

“抱歉，”哈利在说完那句话之后立刻用手挡住了自己的嘴。西里斯觉得自己张开的嘴还没合上，他一脸惊愕地看着有点慌乱的哈利。“我不知道我怎么了……西里斯。我今天好像有点儿不正常。我刚刚不应该那么叫你。”

“没关系，哈利。”片刻的沉默之后，西里斯终于想出了该怎么回应。“我知道你并不是那个意思……”

“没错。”话说到一半，哈利又打断了他。他清楚地补充道：“我刚刚的意思是，你其实并没有虐待儿童。因为准确来说，你应该只是个连孩子的醋都吃的——心智完全不成熟的混蛋。”

西里斯瞪大了眼睛看着他。并且感觉到，这一次自己的下巴或许是真的合不上了。

*

“好了，现在让我们心平气和地谈谈。”

西里斯拉出另一把椅子，坐在他椅子对面，说：“我已经从金斯莱那儿听说了你是受了伤，不小心溅到了吐真剂才会出现这种状况，哈利……”

“你怎么得到的真相，把他下巴打断了？”哈利飞快地打断了他。

“呃，”西里斯顿了一下，“这不重要。”

“我希望你回答我，”哈利接道，“决定了我要不要叫外面的人进来把你带走。”

“好吧，只是脱臼。”西里斯无可奈何地说。“我发誓不是故意的，只是事情关系到你，我有点儿紧张过头了。而他又不肯说……”

“上次提审食死徒的时候你也是这么说的，差不多一模一样。”哈利说道。“有时候我怀疑你的暴力倾向有点儿过了头。”

西里斯短暂地停顿了一下。

“这是你对我的真实想法，对么，哈利？”他的声音听起来有点儿恼火了：“一个只会用暴力解决问题的不折不扣的莽夫，是吧？你是不是还和其他人说过这话？”

“没有，我是说，除了莫丽和赫敏之外。”哈利说，“但是那已经是几年前的事了。”

“哈，我就知道。”西里斯哼了一声，“不过正好。”他双手撑住桌子站了起来。哈利下意识地被他凑近的上身逼迫得向后仰去，但还是不可避免地看着西里斯的脸在他面前逐渐放大。“我刚刚怎么没有意识到呢？”西里斯的一只手捏住了哈利的下巴，强迫他的目光转了回来，双眼只能和他的对视：“这真是个绝妙的好机会，小东西。平时你总是把自己的秘密藏的深深的，就连对我也不透露。可是现在你不能说谎了，还得诚实地回答我提出的每个问题。这真是个千载难逢的时刻，不是吗？”

“我希望你别那么做，”哈利的余光看向西里斯挺直的裤腿，“这是在办公室里。或者你可以离我远点。”

“在我离你这么近的时候会发生什么事情，让你迫不及待地想和我保持距离？”西里斯轻声地说。他的嘴唇紧压着他的耳垂，呼出的热气钻进了哈利的耳朵里。他满意地感觉到紧贴着他的身体正在轻轻颤抖，“我想听你说出来，哈利。”

“我担心你对我这样做——”哈利的声音有些哆嗦，但是他还是在药力的控制下，不得不将话说完：“是因为你想要操我。”

“对极了，宝贝！”

西里斯突然发出一阵像犬吠一样尖锐的大笑声。他忽然松开了捏着哈利下颌的手，紧跟着用双臂紧紧圈住他的腰，将办公桌后的哈利直接抱了起来。年轻傲罗下意识地发出一声尖叫，他手忙脚乱地抱紧了乱来的男人的肩膀和脖子，双腿在离地的同时自发的蜷起来圈住了西里斯的腰。整个人像失去平衡的树袋熊一样紧紧地箍着西里斯。

“混账！”哈利大声骂道。

西里斯仍在大笑：“你平时也这么说我，不是吗？”他张开双手带着抱在他身上的哈利向后倒去。在哈利以为自己要和他一起结结实实地摔在地上的同时，他听到西里斯的屁股栽进沙发里的时候发出‘扑’的一声闷响。

“可是和混账在一起很刺激，对不对？”西里斯搂着他细窄的腰，手自上而下地抚摸着哈利坐在他腿上时自然而然地挺直起来的脊背。他的手掌滑过西装紧实顺滑的料子，来到包裹着他臀部的紧绷绷的裤腰上，暧昧地隔着衣服揉捏着他下意识紧缩起来的臀肉。“你想把这碍事儿的玩意儿脱掉吗？”

“这是办公室里，”哈利哑声说，他的双手都推着西里斯的胸膛：“随时可能有人过来……”

“想不想？”

哈利顿了一下。

“想。”

西里斯懒洋洋地仰起头靠在沙发上，欣赏着眼前的美景。哈利在说完那句话以后就自发地从他的腿上抬起臀，他抽掉皮带的动作熟稔又迅速，就像这小魔鬼每天对他的皮带做的事一样。

他细瘦的大腿大幅地张开，用膝盖当作支点压在西里斯的腿侧。当他拉开拉链时，西里斯在露出的三角形夹缝里看到今天早上他换上的白色棉质内裤的一角。哈利很快将西装裤从自己的腿上扯了下去，然后是内裤。

他的脸已经红的像是全身的血都涌到了那里，但是他的动作却没有停。年长者的目光随着他那双灵巧的手的移动而变换着位置，他几乎忍不住要开始想象那双手来到他身上抚摸着他的皮肤时的感觉了。

哈利将碍事的内裤扯掉，任由它挂在脚踝上。然后他解开了西里斯的拉链。当他的手碰到蛰伏在内裤下的肉体的一瞬间，他的脸上滑过一个意味不明的笑。

“你想着我很久了，对不对？”他大胆又灵巧地俯下身贴近他的脸，嘴唇微微张开，等待着近在咫尺的西里斯落下一个吻。那双手带着恶作剧般的挑衅将西里斯早已经涨的发疼的阴茎从拉链里解放了出来。“从早上开始，我猜？”他大胆地推测道。

“对他妈的极了。”西里斯在哈利的舌头舔舐上他滚动的喉结时发出了一声呻吟。他揉捏着哈利被他握在掌心里的半边臀肉，指尖浅浅地戳刺，摸索着隐藏在肉瓣中间窄小的臀缝。当他用一根手指轻而易举地捅了进去时，哈利一反常态地收紧了后穴，他紧紧夹着西里斯的手指，阻止他更深一步。

“我想要你想的都快疯了，哈利。”他用另一只手托起哈利的脸，欣赏着被情欲和被迫袒露自己内心的药剂完全操控着的内敛的年轻傲罗。“简直无时无刻不想干你。不过操了你多少次都不够，看看你这儿，”他又往坐在他身上的哈利的后穴中国增加了一根探进去的手指，吻着哈利的嘴唇，紧贴着他的嘴角上提着露出一个意味不明的微笑，“都被我操的合不上了。这个答案你满意了吗？”

“……”哈利的脸涨的更红了，不过他的确是在听到西里斯的话的同时放松了身体，容纳他将第三根手指塞了进去。同时他也加快了手上套弄西里斯的阴茎的速度，在感觉到手掌被顶端的前液润湿时，哈利松开了一只手。他用空出来的那只手扶着西里斯的肩膀，抬起腰，垂着头紧盯着被他骑在身下的男人的双眼，摸索着坚挺的阴茎对准自己已经张开的后穴。

“这可真惊人，”西里斯睁大了眼睛，他拨弄着哈利的嘴唇，饶有兴趣地说，“要把你折腾到说实话可不是件容易解决的事，不过我乐于挑战，长官。说说你下一步想做什么，哈利？”

“我想要你……操我，西里斯，”在努力克服几乎要将他杀死的羞耻感的同时，哈利感觉到了灼热的龟头正在将他紧缩的后穴撑开。身体的重量带着他缓缓下落，然而在感到被异物拓入时异样的饱胀和轻微的撕裂感仍然没有减缓半分。然而他仍然愉悦地呻吟出声。肉体上的快感没有令他快乐到发出这样的声音，可是心理上涌起的异样的，光是被西里斯深深嵌入，他们此刻正亲密无间地结合在一起的这一事实，就足以让他发出比这更快乐的呻吟声。

“我喜欢这样，”随着阴茎缓缓沉下，当他感觉到龟头顶上难以言喻的美妙紧致的深处时，他和哈利几乎同时发出一声舒适的低喘。他年轻的情人在将他完全吞入的同时借助抵着他小腹的双手将身体微微抬起，然后立刻又腰软地栽落下去，将西里斯整个吞入了小腹中。紧密结合着的肉体拍打出淫靡的水声，西里斯用双手扶着傲罗司长的腰，他舔着嘴唇，欣赏着意乱情迷的哈利控制不住地想要继续摆着腰吞吐他阴茎的表情。

“别太急了，甜心。”他扶着他的腰，开始控制着他吞吐下落的速度，“我们今天可以从这儿开始学着得到更多乐趣。”

……

*

几个小时后，西里斯仍然靠在沙发上。他若有所思地抽着烟，单手搂着伏在他身上的哈利赤裸细瘦的肩胛，手掌在他滑腻的年轻皮肤上反复地摩挲着。

在几次迅速激烈的做爱后，哈利累的连一根手指头都抬不起来，就着他们相拥的姿势就瘫倒在他的怀里睡着了。而他甚至还没来得及去把他休息室的毯子抱过来，只好用他们俩刚刚脱下来的衣服胡乱地披在了哈利的身上。

“你摸够了吗？”

直到上衣堆里传来一声没好气的质问，西里斯才从神游里回过神来。他低下头，看到哈利还带着愤慨的绿眼睛正在瞪视着他。

“这问题我不喝吐真剂也能回答你，”西里斯松开了手，让哈利换了一个姿势倚着他的肩膀，“永远都不够。”

换了姿势后的哈利用额头倚着他的肩膀。他‘哼’了一声，把衣服又往上拉了拉，盖过自己的肩头。

“我警告你，西里斯，”他闷闷的声音从衣服里传出来，“药效还有十几分钟就过去，你不要再趁机做什么奇怪的事情了。”

“为什么我总觉得你的言下之意像是在提醒我——如果还想做什么，这是最后十几分钟的好机会？”西里斯忍不住摸了摸下巴上新长出来的胡茬。然而在感觉到哈利的手威胁式地伸到了他小腹处时，他立刻改变了说辞：“不过我什么也不做，哈利。刚刚我也累坏了，我就这样抱着你一会儿。”

哈利的手轻轻地落在了他的腿上。他睁着眼靠着西里斯的肩膀，他现在不太想睡觉，但是想到刚刚自己的所作所为，又尴尬的没法和他搭话。

“我能再问你一个问题吗？”西里斯忽然说，他圈着哈利的手收紧了。还没等哈利回答，他就补充道：“是关于泰迪的。当然，你要想等到十几分钟以后回答我也行。”

这一次哈利没有犹豫，他直接点了点头。

“我想知道为什么你坚持要他和我们一起出行一次？”西里斯问道，他将头埋进哈利蓬乱的黑发里，深深吸了一口气，呼吸他发间的香气。“我并不蠢，”他含糊地说，“我只是想知道你为什么一直致力于我们仨一起相处的机会。”

哈利迟疑了一下。然后他开口说道：“他有时候会让我想起小时候的我，西里斯。”

“你是说没有詹姆和莉莉，一直过着孤儿一样的生活？”拥着他的男人反应的很快。

“是的，”哈利点头说，“我知道……这可能对你不太公平。不过那会儿我最大的梦想除了知道我父母的事情，就是能像正常的一家三口那样出去旅行。所以对于泰迪……我只希望我能尽我最大的努力照顾好他。”

西里斯长出了一口气。“我明白，”他压低声音说，“这事儿也不是完全没得商量。你知道我不擅长应付别的小孩子，不过他要是能叫一声daddy——我估计这情况没准会有所改善。你知道我对他莫名的敌意其实根本上还是因为你，哈利。要不是他整天整夜的缠着你像个还没断奶的孩子，我也不会……”

“你也不会幼稚到跟一个孩子吃醋？”

西里斯耸了下肩膀：“我想起码能好上不少。”

哈利哼了一声。“就算你说的是对的吧——可我不想他叫我mommy。”

“真自然，”西里斯惊讶地说，“说这一句的时候你的药效过去了吗？”

“……”

“看起来是过去了。那我大概猜得到你内心实际上的真正想法是什么了，哈利。”西里斯摸了摸自己的下巴，“好吧，如果你想我全程和他和平相处，这事儿也不是没得商量。不过你能先去鉴定司要一些你任务里碰到的那种吐真剂吗？我保证这一次我不会问你任何关于对我的看法的问题了。”

“……”

 

END


End file.
